


The Time Traveler's Husband

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Banter, F/M, Fantasy, Gentle Dom, Gonewildaudio, L-Bombs, Missionary Position, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex in the Hay, Wholesome, handjob, posessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This content is created for the GWA subreddit. Please ask permission before posting elsewhere.This content is intended for 18+ audiences onlyFeel free to modify the script to fit your needs.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	The Time Traveler's Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This content is created for the GWA subreddit. Please ask permission before posting elsewhere. 
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only 
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to fit your needs.

[M4F][Script Offer]The Time Traveler's Husband [Fantasy][Sci-fi][Medieval][Gentle Dom][Missionary][L-Bombs][Romantic][Wholesome][Sex in the Hay][Light Possessiveness][Missionary][Creampie][Banter][Handjob]

Setting Notes: Fantasy medieval Europe with poetic license. 

Character Notes: The character is a knight in King Arthur's court who has a wife that travels through time. Their relationship is therefore a bit more modern.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Drink well, men. For on the dawn, we will ride for Camelot. I know not what horrors we will face. I know not which of us might live, but I know that our cause is just. We fight for the right of our beloved king. His Lady Guinevere has been taken and we must do our duty to bring her home. I expect all of you to march bravely whether or not your hearts be filled with justice or your stomaches with liquor. 

*optional footsteps*

There you are, your majesty. I know that it is hardly the most invigorating of speeches, but I think it shall satisfy them. After all, they are barely even of right mind at the moment.

*laugh*

Yes, my king. I assure you that I am still of sane mind. This is not my first battle and, while I am not the wisest in your court, I can remember one or two old lessons. Searching for a certain sword might have been a slight bit easier if it wasn't done with such an earsplitting headache.

I do appreciate your tolerance on that matter, my lord. Although, you would have hardly amassed such an army if you held any other standard. 

Yes, I know that certain requirements must still be held. You must be cautious after the Lancelot Affair. If it were not for him, then Lady Guinevere would not be in need of any rescuing. And you can hardly allow such treason to happen again. 

Well, I assure you that I will keep a watchful eye on the knights. If any show disloyalty, well, they shall not like the results. 

Oh, you need not worry about my own heart turning, your majesty. As charming as Lady Guinevere is, my love already belongs to another and, to her, I will always remain true. 

Yes, I am wed. Although I know that you have never seen my wife, she is as real as you or I. It is simply that her...occupation prevents her from remaining at my side all too often. 

No, she does not trade her body for anything. She...well, the whole affair is a bit difficult to explain. 

Yes, I suppose that it is your right to demand an explanation, but please, may I ask that you keep this secret? I promise that the matter is entirely unrelated to your interests. 

Thank you, sir. I appreciate your kindness, although I know I am not owed it. It is a very delicate subject. It concerns magic...although, it's not of the type that Merlin has. 

I think that she calls it ty-chology? Tech-chology? Something along those lines. She calls herself a time wizard. She travels to the past and to the future. Sometimes, she only goes a short ways-just the next year over. But sometimes, she travels quite far. I think that now she's somewhere in the twenty-first century. 

Unfortunately, she can never tell me much about it. She says that I am better off not knowing too much about the future, and I must say that I agree with her. There are so many things that are better left uncertain. And I know that Merlin has taught you well enough to agree with me. 

At any rate, thank you for lending me your ears, your highness. While most would not dare believe the words that I have spoken, I realize that you have seen enough of the unexplainable to question very little. I do appreciate your lack of want for more answers, as I am afraid that I do not have them. 

But yes, I agree. It does sound quite extraordinary. And *she* is quite extraordinary. I do not know when she will return, but I very much look forward to her arrival. 

However, for now, I best retire. I will need my wits about me to command *this* ridiculous lot and I will not have that without a full night's rest. 

Have a good evening, your grace. And by all means, drink to your heart's content. After all, you have no need to ride at dawn. 

*door closing*

As to be young again, I suppose there are worst ways to spend your last in town than drinking yourself to an early grave. 

*sigh*

What?

Halt! Who goes there? 

Show, yourself. 

I-darling, is that you? 

Oh, it is you. 

Oh my, are you alright? 

No, no. I am fine. You just startled me is all. 

But it is actually you. I can't quite believe it. 

I-May I kiss you? 

Thank you, darling. 

*kiss*

Oh, I have missed you so. You know that I will wait for you until the end of time, but it is often difficult to be patient. 

*kiss*

I tried, but I crave you so. 

*kiss*

Your face, your eyes, your charming smile. 

*kiss*

Somedays, I still cannot believe that your mine. 

Oh, darling. I apologize if I am rambling. Words cannot describe how much you mean to me. 

*sigh*

However, however. I realize that I am being selfish. What can you tell me of your trip? Anything? Or is it best left a mystery? 

Yes, I know that it is better if I don't know the details, but can you at least tell me if it still has such wonderous magic? Can you truly talk to a person on the other side of the world? And capture faces with a simple click, as if in a portrait? And...

*kiss*

Yes, we may talk of it all later if you would rather enjoy my lips. And I suspect that we will have more than enough time. While I realize that I must not know too much about my own fate, I suspect that I shall not die in our good king's new conquest. For, if you knew I did, then I surmise that your eyes would be filled with tears rather than lust. 

*laugh*

Oh, is that a smile? 

*kiss*

Well, you need not hide it. My eyes are just as eager and my heart is more than happy to give you whatever you wish. 

So, please, tell me what you desire...

*kiss*

Oh? Truly? Here and now? 

*kiss*

Mhmm. 

(teasing)Are you certain that you don't wish to wait? If you will be in the era a while, should we not delay until after the battle? 

*kiss*

No, no. I jest. If the lady insists, then you shall have me now. 

Mhmm, does that please you? 

Then come quickly. There is a stable next to the tavern. 

Oh, no need to worry. The knights are too drunk to bother us and the horses won't arrive until morning. 

*kiss*

Come now, hurry. 

*optional footsteps*

Well, what do you think? Is it suitable enough? 

Then hold on tightly, love. 

*kiss*

*grunt*

*optional sound of hay crackling*

And you even land with grace. Such a lady...or such a wizard? 

Well, either way, you're wonderful. And very much *mine*

That neck? Is *mine*

*kiss*

And those ears? *mine*

*kiss*

And that chest? It is *mine* as well. 

*kiss*

Oh, and I could not help but notice darling, you are wearing far too many clothes. 

Mhmm, I wonder what we shall do about that...

Oh no, I will not go first. I think that those eyes have already undressed me enough. You shall have to wait. 

Ah-ah. There will be no whining. You well know that you shall have your prize soon enough. And I do believe that my lips have more than earned the right to your body. Mmhmm? 

*kiss*

Good girl. Now undress. 

And I will have no more hiding. You look as beautiful as ever. 

(feigning surprise) Oh, and darling look, now I can kiss your breasts properly. 

Mhmm, I think that my mouth should take advantage of that, don't you? 

(whispering) Yes, I rather thought that you would agree. 

*kissing sounds*

Oh, I do so enjoy teasing you. 

*kiss*

Would you like more, darling? 

No? Still, want me to undress? 

*kiss*

Well then, ask nicely for it. 

Yes, now. You know how to say please in at least seven languages. And I expect to hear at least two. 

(pause)

There is a good girl. 

*kiss*

Very well, you shall have your reward. 

(pause)

Here we go. Happy now, dearest? 

Yes? 

And yet, there are those wandering eyes again. Tell me, are you already craving my cock? 

Speak honestly. You know that I will not allow you to hide from your desires. I *need* to what you want. 

(whisper) Tell me. 

Good girl. Since you were honest, you may play with it for a while. Although, I think that neither of us wants to be left waiting long. Perhaps then, just enough to tease me. 

There is a girl. Take it in your hand. 

*moaning*

Oh, I *have* missed this. 

Oh, that's a dear. Nice and slow. 

Mhm. Do you enjoy feeling me grow hard under your fingers, dear? 

*gasping*

Oh, please tell me that you do. 

*kiss*

Oh, just a little harder, love. 

Mhmm. I promise that I can take it. 

Oh, good girl. Good girl. 

(panting) T-thank you, darling. 

*kiss*

Shall you have my cock, now? 

Then spread those legs. 

*moan*

Oh, that's it. 

Oh, you feel so good, darling. Can you feel me stretching you? 

Can you feel my rock hard cock filling you up? 

*kiss*

Then said it. Tell me how badly you want it. 

*kiss*

Just like that. There's a good girl. 

Oh fuck. I swear that you were made for me, darling.

I love feeling your tight little cunt stretched around me.

*moaning*

Alright, dear, hold on to me tight. Because I'm going to fuck you so hard. 

*moaning*

That's right, darling. Take it. Take all of it. 

Oh, goodness. You're amazing. 

*gasping*

Do you think that you can handle more?

Mhmm. That's my girl. 

Oooh. Tell me what you want. 

Do you want my cock? Do you want to take my hard cock? 

*kiss*

Then you must earn it. 

No, no. I will not be pleased unless you are. 

So, be a dear and gride against me. 

Come on, love. Make yourself feel good. 

*moaning*

Good girl. Tease that needy clit of yours. 

That's it. Give yourself what you want. 

*gasping*

Come on, no hold back now, dear. 

Come on, sweetheart. I need you to cum for me. 

Oh, darling. I'm close too. 

Mhmm. I want to bad to cum with you, please dear.

*moaning*

Yes, yes. Are you ready? Do you want my cum inside you? 

*moaning*

Now? 

*moaning*

Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, fuck yes, dear. 

*orgasming*

(panting) Oh, you wonderful woman. You wonderful wonderful woman. 

*kiss*

Thank you, love. You were absolutely fantastic. I truly cannot thank you enough. 

*laughing* Yes, it was well worth the wait as it will be every time. I would wait an eternity for the woman that I love. 

*kiss* Always. 

And even without the power to travel to the future, I know that I will always love you. And I know that you will always love me too. 

(pause)

*kiss*

Come now, we should rest. I travel at dawn and you are likely already in the wrong era. Although I much appreciate the visit, I know that you cannot remain long. 

*sigh*

All I ask is that you remain in my arms until morning. 

Thank you, love. 

*yawn* And there no need to go anywhere. The hay is comfortable enough. We can just rest here. 

Come, cuddle next to me. 

Mhmm. You feel so right in my arms. 

*kiss*

Rest now, darling. And know that, wherever your journey takes you, through space or through time, I will be right here waiting for you to return.


End file.
